Sonic's Christmas Carol
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Charles Dicken's Christmas Classic, with the Sonic characters taking the roles. This HAS been written long ago, and I just update it every year.
1. Beginning

**"Sonic's Christmas Carol"**

---------------

_Written by: Charles Dickens_

_Re-written by: Toni Ferraro_

---------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay! This is my all-time FAVORITE Christmas story! There are so many series that crossed over with it (The Flintstones, Mickey Mouse, Mr. Magoo, Loony Tunes, the Muppets, etc.) and I found out: "Hey, SONIC never crossed over with this series!" So here you go, Sonic and Dickens fans!

This story was a lot of fun to write! Mainly because I got to put my favorite Sonic characters in this classic story by Charles Dickens, even characters I hate today. I did alter a few things, because the story cannot be the exact same.

Just to let you know, every year when Christmas comes around, I ALWAYS go back to edit everything… so don't expect the story to be the same every year you look at this.

For the year 2006, I made the following changes…

_-Rewrote slightly to fix grammar errors and typos, and to looks more professional._

_-AGAIN, changed the role back to another character for the Ghost of Christmas Future_

_o_

_o  
_

FACTS TO KNOW:

-This fanfic's primary setting is based off "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", or AoStH for short

-There is ONE minor Mary-Sue, but she doesn't have a huge role. See below.

_o_

_o _

Okay, that's about it…. Now about the "Mary-Sue" thing… I know I'm probably costing a reading audience by sacrificing one of my favorite pairings for a self-insert that I ditched many years ago… But the thing is, I first wrote this story in the winter of 1997, a year after I first saw the "Sonic Christmas Blast" episode. Therefore I based the story around that episode a bit.

Back in '97, I had Flower in the fic because I was obsessed with putting her and few other fanmades in the Sonicverse, and first made her a spirit, but because I had matched her with Knuckles, I changed her role to his wife.

So although I ditched Flower and now favor Rouge, the story was written and therefore I feel should be based during the '97 times. That's why I have Flower back again. I hope everyone doesn't mind… I mean, if it makes some of you feel better, I kept Sally as Sonic's wife ;)

If you're still reading… God bless that I didn't bore you to another fanfic.

ooo

ooo

"A Christmas Carol" was originally written by Charles Dickens, and therefore he owns it.

All Sonic characters are copyrighted © Sega Enterprises, except for Flower and Torina. I own them.

Okay… NOW the story can finally begin…

ooo

ooo

Robotnik Scrooge, the richest man in all of Mobidon, owned a counting business, which occupied a small building where a snowy sign hung outside, reading 'Scrooge and Marley'... only the name 'Marley' was crossed out, since Scrooge's ex-partner, Scratch Marley, was dead for about a year now.

It was the night before Christmas, but it was like any other night for Robotnik as he sat in his office counting his money, while his employee, Sonic Cratchit, worked on the other, and much colder side of the room. When he thought his boss wasn't looking, Sonic quietly sped over to Robotnik's office, and carefully tiptoed inside towards his bucket of coal, Robotnik not even looking up.

As Sonic gently picked up a piece of coal...

"CRATCHIT!"

Sonic immediately yelped and dropped his coal. "S...Sorry, sir," he said, "But I'm freezing back in my office! Could I PLEEEASE have another piece of coal?" He gave his employer a sad "puppy dog" look.

Not giving in, Robotnik leaned over his desk. "What's wrong with the coal I give you once a week?"

Sonic leaned over to be face to face with him, still in his innocent look. "Well, because..." his innocent face broke, "IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

Robotnik stood up, "For your information, money burns faster than coal! We can't spare more than one piece unless we actually want to start SPENDING money, now do we? So stop wasting my time AND money, and get back to your desk!"

Sonic turned and walked back to his desk. Robotnik sat back down, looking at him. "And STAY at your desk!" he yelled at him. Sonic jumped in the air and plopped himself in his seat.

Robotnik looked at him. "That Bob," he said to himself, "He gets 15 mobiums a week, and for what! Being a foolish pincushion? Why do I even bother." He looked down at his money and started to count it again.

There was a knock on the door. "Answer it, Cratchit!" he told his worker.

Sonic shook his head, "No way!" he said, "You told me to stay here in my desk, and that's where I'm staying!"

Robotnik grumbled as he got up and walked to the pounding door. "WHAT?" he screamed as he was about to open it. But just then, it swung open, smashing Robotnik into the wall.

"Merry Christmas!" cried a cheerful voice. It was Knuckles, Robotnik's nephew. He looked around. "Uncle Scrooge?" he called.

Sonic pointed, "Uh, behind the door."

Knuckles turned and closed the door, and saw his uncle squished into the wall! "Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge!"

Robotnik pulled himself from the wall and stood in front of his nephew. "Oh...Fred," he said drearily, "Nice of you to visit... Now leave! I have some important business to attend to!"

"Before I go, Uncle Scrooge," said Knuckles, "I would like to invite you to a Christmas party with my wife tomorrow!"

"Bah!" cried the scroogey Robuttnik, "Humbug! Why would I attend to a foolish Christmas party?"

"Because," stated his nephew, "It's the time of year where we enjoy being with the ones we love! Christmas is such a cheerful jolly time!"

"Hmph!" mumbled Robotnik as he walked towards his office, his nephew at his heels. "The only thing jolly about Christmas is for paying for useless gifts and getting more poorer!"

"Don't be so cross, Uncle!" said Knuckles, "Sure, at Christmas, you spend alittle here and there, but that's not the true spirit of it! Christmas is where all the people we love get together to share spiritual time as a family! I always get with my family every year and I always invite you to come with us! If it's so wrong to love and to care on special holidays, then lock me up and throw away the key! Christmas may have never put any mobiums in my pocket, but it has always done me good, and always WILL do me good, and I say 'God Bless It!'"

From the other side of the room, Sonic clapped his hands for Knuckles, but stopped when Robotnik snapped his head at him.

"What are you clapping at?" he yelled.

"It was a good speech! So sue me!" Sonic responded.

Robotnik frowned, "Let me hear another sound from you again and you'll be keeping your Christmas by losing your job!"

Then he turned to his nephew. Knuckles looked up at him, "Well?"

"Bah!" Robotnik cried, "Humbug!"

"Oh Uncle Scrooge..."

"Don't Uncle Scrooge me, you little dreadlock back boy! I don't want to spend time with people who are too jolly about Christmas! Now all I have to say to you is so long!" He led Knuckles towards the door.

"But Uncle..."

"So long!"

"Are you sure..."

"So long!"

"Oh and Merry Christ..."

"I SAID SO LONG, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN ANTEATER YOU!"

"O.K., fine," said Knuckles, "But before I leave..." he pulled out a wreath and gave it to Robotnik, "Merry Christmas, Uncle!"

The next thing he knew, he was kicked right out the door! He landed face first in the snow, getting his mouth full of the mushy white stuff.

Robotnik walked back to his desk. Sonic shook his head in disappointment as he walked back.

He sat down in his desk and began to count his money again. Then, there was another bang on the door.

"Cratchit, answer it! And I'm _telling_ you to this time!"

Sonic leapt out from his desk and ran to the door. He opened it, revealing 2 large bears with a checkbook and a large tin can. "Hello, young fellow," said Big Mike, "Do you know where the owner of 'dis shop is?"

Sonic pointed at Robotnik's office, "In there," he told them.

"Daa...Tanks!" said Big Griz and they walked towards his office.

Robotnik looked up from his 'work'. "What do you want?" he asked with a tone of anger.

"Hey, we work for 'da charity and we need some donations for 'da needy to have a warm and happy Christmas. Are you Mr. Marley?"

Robotnik scowled at him, "Mr. Marley is dead. He died one year ago tonight."

"Oh," said Big Mike, "Are you Mr. Scrooge?"

"Well if I'm the only one here running the place, what do you think?"

The Bears took a step back a little from that remark. "Anyway, Mr. Marley never really gave us the time of day whenever we stopped by each year," Big Mike explained, "But maybe this time, we'll get lucky."

Big Griz opened his notepad. "'Daa...what should we put you down for?" he asked.

"Nothing!" cried Robotnik.

"You wish to remain anono… ano… anymomo…." Big Mike stuttered, trying to find the right word.

"ANONYMOUS!" yelled Robotnik, "And no, I wish to be left alone! Marley never donated, what makes you think I'm any different?"

"But how you expect the poor to celebrate Christmas with their needs?" asked Big Mike.

"Who knows, what does it matter?" Robotnik bluntly asked, "As long as my money keeps out of their grasps, they can go to the prisons and workhouses for all I care!"

The bears gasped. "Daa, but no can afford to go 'DERE!" said Big Griz, shaking his head, "And many would rather die than go _'dere_!"

"If they were to die, they best to do it now and decrease the population of Mobius!" yelled Robotnik.

The two sighed. "So I guess we'll put you down for nothing," said Big Mike.

"That's right," said Robotnik, "Now get out before things REALLY start to get worse than not donating to poor!"

The bears turned and walked towards the exit. Sonic, standing at the door, opened it for them as they left.

"'Da, Merry Christmas, Mr. Cratchit!" called Big Griz.

Sonic waved at them, "Thank you! You too!"

He closed the door and turned to his employer. "Mr. Scrooge," he said, "I think its time for me to leave now. It's six 'o clock."

Robotnik looked at his watch. "Very well, Cratchit," he said, "I suppose you can go. I best to be leaving myself."

"Thanks, sir!" said Sonic, "Oh and uh, I was just wonderin', is it all right for me to take the day off tomorrow?"

"What? The WHOLE day?" yelled Robotnik.

"But sir!" he cried, "It's Christmas tomorrow and I got a family to support! Besides, it only comes once a year!"

Robotnik gave a few thoughts. "Hmm..." he mumbled, "I suppose so. But I don't want you to forget all your work in one day! Be here all the earlier the next morning."

"Oh thank you sir! Thank you! Thank you! And have a very MERRY Christmas!" Sonic opened the door and sped out.

Robotnik walked into his office. "This will affect his payment though, but what should he care? He's just a Christmas loving fool like everyone else!" He cupped his candle and it went out.

Then he heard a singing voice. He looked out the window. It was a little sloth boy named Rocket singing a Christmas carol at his window. The dictator-like scrooge had just enough of 'Christmas Cheer' and grabbed his ruler and raced outside. Rocket screamed and ran off.

Robotnik turned towards his house. "Christmas," he thought as he walked towards there, "Bah Humbug!"


	2. Jacob 'Scratch' Marley

Robotnik walked through the cold weather all the way to his home. Once he finally reached it, he put his hand on the knob. But before he could turn it, he heard a strange, familiar voice.

"Scroooooge...Scrooooooooooooge..." it called. Then Robotnik saw something he never imagined. The knocker was morphing into a chicken-like face! The face of Scrooge's old partner…

"Jacob Marley!?"

He touched the knocker to see if it was real. The face spit his hand back out. "Ooo hoo hoo! Hey, watch it!!" he squawked.

Robotnik rubbed his eyes and when he looked again, the face was a knocker again. Robotnik was stunned for a while, but just shook the thought of his partner as a knocker out of his mind. "Bah Humbug!" he replied as he walked in. But he had no idea it was more than a humbug.

He got dressed in his nightwear and made himself a bowl of mush for his dinner. After scarfing it all down, he immediately readied himself for bed.

He hardly got the chance to get comfortable when a rustling sound was made. A sound of chains trying to get up a staircase. "Scrooooge..." it called, "Scroooooooooooge!" That voice was too familiar to Robotnik.

Frightened out of his wits, he took the cover on his chair and hid under them. Through a small opening of the blanket, he saw something a white as a ghost walk through the door. In fact, it WAS a ghost!

It's chicken head slowly peeped in calling out, "Scroooooooge!" It was clearly identified as Jacob Marley, Robotnik's old partner… or Scratch as fans knew him as.

He tried to pull his whole body into the room while holding up heavy chains with moneyboxes attached to them, shackled to his legs. Once he got in, he threw the moneyboxes and chains behind him, but they went down the stairs, taking Scratch with him. He yelped in pain through the whole trip down the stairs. Robotnik got out from his covers and walked over to the door. Then Scratch poked his head through the door again (causing Robotnik to fall backwards on his behind) and yelling, "You try to walk with a heavy box and chain on your leg!"

After Scratch got himself together, Robotnik spoke up. "Who are you!?"

"Ask me who I _was_!" Scratch corrected.

"Who WERE you then?"

"What? You don't know me?" Scratch asked. Robotnik shook his head. "Oh," Scratch cleared his robotic throat and spoke up dramatically, "In life, I was your partner, Jacob Marley!" He pointed to a picture of Robotnik and Scratch standing next to each other in front of their shop hanging above the mantle.

"Really? Jacob Marley?"

Scratch nodded his ghostly robot head.

Robotnik then scowled. "You? A ghost?" He laughed at the idea. "It's all just a cheesy hoax!"

"A hoax huh?" said Scratch, annoyed, "I'll show you a hoax!!!" He untied a scarf tied to his jaw… and his beak fell to the ground!

Robotnik screamed and grabbed his cover, hiding under it while standing up. Scratch lifted a part up and said, "Now do you believe me?" At least his beak on the ground said it.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! You ARE real!"

"Good!" said Scratch yanking the whole cover off him. He picked up his beak and tied it back on with the scarf.

Robotnik couldn't help but stare at the heavy chains on his dead partner. "What's the deal with those heavy moneyboxes that you are wearing, Marley?"

Scratch looked at himself and lifted his chains for a better look. "What these?" he said, "They're my afterlife boxes! I have so many for all the nasty, rotten, mean, snf CHEAP stuff that I did when I was alive, and I gotta carry them around with me for ALL eternity because of it." He cracked his back, "And lemme tell ya, it's certainly no walk in the park! And I REALLY don't wanna show you YOUR CHAIN!"

Robotnik couldn't help but yelp out in fright, cowering once more.

"But you _will_ be given another chance, Ebenezer," said Scratch, going into another dramatic tone, "You will be visited by three ghosts tonight. Expect the first one when the clock strikes midnight! Expect the next one when the toll is one… _AAAAND_ expect the next one an hour after the second one, kay?" He finished the last part quickly and nonchalantly.

"Couldn't I just see them all at one time and get it over with?" Robotnik pleaded to him.

"No, but you mustn't," Scratch answered ghostly.

"Why not?" asked Robotnik.

"Because you can't be at the past, present, and future at the same time. It wouldn't make sense," answered Scratch while scratching his head, confused. He looked at his watch. "Uh oh. Speakin' of time, I gotta run, Ebenezer. I'm playing foozball with Charles Dickens tonight." He floated into the air above his ex-partner, beginning to fade off.

"Good-bye, Marley!" Robotnik called, "You have always been a good friend!"

"Goodbye! And remember! Expect the first ghost at twelve, the next at one, and the third at two..." Scratch faded away.

Robotnik looked at his clock on top of his dresser. "Only five more hours until the first ghost..." Then he slapped himself, "What am I saying? It's all just a bunch of hoodlum!" He climbed into his bed, saying to himself, "Spirits...Bah Humbug!"


	3. The Ghost of Past: Grounder

Robotnik managed to sleep for a few hours. But he woke up suddenly and glanced at his clock. "Uh oh," he thought, "11:58," The minute hand moved an inch. "Make that 11:59," he said with a shudder.

The next minute seemed to take forever, but once it stroke midnight, Robotnik took the covers on his bed and covered his whole body with it. After not hearing any voices of spirits, he looked up. Nothing!

"I knew it was a fraud the whole time!" said Robotnik. He leaned over and closed the curtains on his bed and lied down on his bed pulling the blankets over his body.

He was just about to sleep, when an eerie voice softly called to him. "Scrooooge... _Scrooooge_..."

Robotnik just so happen to hear this and pulled the blankets over his head. But then…

"Hey!"

Robotnik jumped up as his bed curtains were pulled open tp reveal a spirit, a robot with an undistinguished figure.

"AHH!" yelled Robotnik.

"AHH!" the spirit yelled back.

Then they both started yelling at the same time.

After a while, they finally stopped. "Don't do that!" cried Grounder.

Robotnik backed up a little, "Are you the first spirit who comes to haunt me?"

"I am!" Grounder answered, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Long past?"

"No! Your past!" Grounder pointed his drill-like hand at Robotnik.

"_My_ past?" Robotnik asked.

"Yep! I'm going to take you back in time to show how horrible your past was! Heh heh heh heeh!"

"But how could you possibly take me to see the past if this is the present?" Robotnik asked.

"Oh that's easy!" said Grounder, "Just take my hand!" His drill pulled back and came up with a hand. Robotnik took it, and Grounder floated up in the air, but Robotnik was so fat, he couldn't take him up. So he got back to the ground and picked him up. And he wasn't very light either!

They went out the window and started traveling light speed. Robotnik's lips felt like they'd fall off.

After the speed, they were in a little town, that Robotnik seemed to recognize. They set to the ground.

"Observe!" said Grounder, "This is the town you grew up in!"

"Yes," said Robotnik looking around, "Moboliless Village."

"You know this town?" asked Grounder wheeling up to him.

"Know it?!? I can walk through it blindfold!" Robotnik answered covering his eyes walking forward. He bumped right into a telephone pole.

Grounder took his hand and they walked over towards a schoolhouse. Along the way, a snowsled passed them with a bunch of boys coming home for the holidays.

"I know them all!" Robotnik squealed, as named them as they passed by, "Greg, Peter, Bobby, Chuckie, and Coconuts! Oh how happy they look!" Then looked at the ground with sorrow. Grounder noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Well," said Robotnik, "Last night, there was a boy singing at my shop, and, well, I wished that I could've done something nice for him."

Grounder wheeled himself into the schoolhouse. "Come on, Scrooge," he said, "Come inside! There is a little boy in here I think you oughta know."

Robotnik stepped inside. There, he saw a lonely boy sitting at his desk while all the other boys had gone home for the holidays. Robotnik was speechless, "Why...that's me! As a young boy!"

A schoolmaster walked up to little Robotnik Jr.. "Dear boy," he said, "Everybody had gone home to spend the holidays with his or her parents. Aren't you going home with your father?"

"Big Whoop!" said Robotnik Jr., "Err...I mean...Bah Humbug! Who needs Christmas!"

"Fair enough," said the schoolmaster walking off.

Robotnik looked at the ground in sorrow as Grounder spoke. "A sad, lonely little boy, neglected by his friends, loved by no one…"

Robotnik nodded.

"Or, so you THOUGHT!"

Just then, a little girl's voice spoke up, "Ebenezer? Are you here?"

Robotnik Jr. turned around. A little girl sloth held her arms out.

"Fan!!" Robotnik Jr. cried out and jumped from his seat.

"Why, that's my little sister!" Robotnik told Grounder.

"Dear brother," said Fan, "I have come to take you home!"

"Take me home?" asked Robotnik Jr., "But doesn't father not want me there?"

"That's the thing!" said Fan, "Father had gotten much kinder and gentler, so I wasn't afraid to ask that you could come home, and he said 'Yes!' and sent me on a coach to get you!"

"Really?!?" Robotnik Jr. was surprised, "I get to come home? This is great!!!" He picked up his little sister and swung her around, hugging her.

Robotnik watched them leave for the coach and said, "Yes, you are right, Spirit. Fan and I loved and cared for each other." He watched as Robotnik Jr. helped Fan in the coach and then Fan pulling him in.

"She did have children, am I right?" Grounder asked.

"Yes," Robotnik answered, "My nephew, Fred." Then he looked at the ground again.

"What's wrong now?" Grounder asked.

"When Fan died, I promised her that I'd take good care of Fred, but now, well..."

"I understand," said Grounder taking his hand, "Come! We have more to see!"

"Do we have to!?" asked Robotnik.

"Yes!" said Grounder pulling him and then, the next thing they knew, they were in front of another shop.

Robotnik looked in the window. "Why, this is Fezziwig's old shop! Marley and I started our careers here!"

He looked through the window and saw all employees work very hard. Then old Fezziwig himself, Bert Hoo, came out.

"All right, everybody," he announced, "You all did such hard work, and since it's Christmas Eve, we can all have a Christmas party."

Everybody cheered and got out of their post offices and music started to play. Then, Fezziwig's wife, Roxie Racoon, came out and started to do a little dance and everybody clapped for her. She was so wonderful! She spun, kicked her legs, and bounced all over the place. As she kicked, she accidentally knocked over a pole, which made a chair on the top story fall down on her head! She had stars circled her head, but she was fine. Everybody laughed especially Robotnik, who was standing outside looking in the window. Then he turned sorrow again.

"What's wrong now?" asked Grounder.

"I wish, well, that I could've done something nice for my employee for Christmas."

Then, he spotted himself sitting on a chair just watching everybody dance. Grounder wheeled up to the Robotnik watching through the window. "After Fan died, you thought that you would never love again, am I right?"

Robotnik sadly nodded.

"But youdidlove again, Scrooge!"

He pointed in the window to a rabbit, with a robotic left arm and legs, sitting next to fairly young Scrooge. She cleared her throat loud enough for him to hear.

He turned and faced her, "Yes?" he asked.

"Ebenezah?" she said, "Ah want ya'll to know that, well, Ah had my eye on you for a pretty long time!"

"Really?!?" he asked startled to know that someone looked at him to begin with.

"That's...that's Belle!" cried older Robotnik.

Young Robotnik got up and stood over to her. "You...want to dance?" he asked her.

"Shoah!" Bunnie answered standing up. They walked out to the dance floor and danced around.

Older Robotnik watched them, sighing, "I really loved her," he said.

"So what then happens next?" Grounder asked.

"Well," said Robotnik, "I asked her to marry me, and she accepted, but then she broke it off for some reason!"

"I'll show you that reason! Come on!" said Grounder as he took Robotnik's hand and traveled a little further in time.

They were at his house. Young Robotnik sat at a desk counting his money.

"What am I sitting there for?" he asked the robot spirit.

"You show me!" Grounder answered.

Just then, an angry Bunnie charged in, without as much knocking. She stomped up to Robotnik his desk.

"Ebenezah!" Bunnie cried out, "What's with y'all!"

Robotnik looked up, "What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Busy doing what? Counting yoah money?? Did ya'll forget we were going out tonight?!? That's twice this week!"

"Oh, sorry. It won't happen again, now leave me be. I need to get back to work!"

Bunnie was very ticked at this point. "That's it!" she screamed, "You don't give a care 'bout me at all! All you evah care about is yoah money, and not the people you love!"

She ripped the ring off her finger and slammed it on his desk, "Well, in that case, Ebenezah Scrooge, Ah set you free! Ah hope yoah're happy with the life y'all have chosen!" She tore out of the house in tears.

Young Robotnik looked up after his counting, "You say something, dear? Oh, nevermind. She left."

But the other Robotnik saw it all! "That's why she left me..." he weeped, "I loved money more than I loved her!"

Grounder took his hand. "It gets worse," he said as they felt like they were going through another time warp.

They were at a big beautiful house. "Where are we now, Spirit?" asked Robotnik.

"This, Scrooge, is the home of your lost love one year ago. The same year your beloved partner died."

Robotnik looked through the window. There he saw Bunnie sitting on the floor, wrapping presents. Then, a coyote walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She looked up, "Darlin' husband!" she cried as she stood up and kissed him, "How are you!"

"Yes, I am fine, t'ank you! Ah, I saw someone today you knew, my little buttair cup!"

"Who?"

"Guess!"

"Uh...Fezziwig?"

"Nope!"

"Mistah Marley?"

"Close Anough!"

"Hmm...Ah give up! Who?"

"I saw your old friend, Ebenezair Scrooge!"

"Him? Oh! Ah remember now! Where'd ya'll meet him?"

Antoine scratched his head. "Well," he said, "I did not really meet him, por say. I saw him in zee hopitail room. Alas, his partnair, Marley, had just died."

"Oh really?" said Bunnie, "Gosh, Ah'm sorry to heah about that."

"Ah, but no one really likes zee Scroogey," said Antoine, "For he is zuch a scrooge himself!"

"That's not appropriate, husband," said Bunnie, "But looking back, Ah really don't give a care for him, af'ta his attitude!"

Antoine took Bunnie's hand, "Come, beuziful wiafe," he said, "Let us go to our room so we may sleep and..." He tugged at air. Bunnie giggled and they both traveled upstairs.

Robotnik just stared in the window, "They're married?!?" he cried, "It's bad enough the guy is a dweeb!" He then looked at the ground, "But he's right. I was such a horrible person. Maybe I should start...spirit?"

He looked at Grounder who was lying on the ground, short-circuiting while fading away.

"My time is growing short on this planet, Scrooge. I must go! This is all I have to show you."

"Wait!" cried Robotnik, "How will I get home without you??"

Grounder replied weakly, "Oh...you'll get home yourself!"

Then, he vanished, and Robotnik was left. "Wait!" he cried, "Come back!"

He ran at Grounder, but instead, crashed into a bedpost. He looked around to see his bedroom again. "Hey, I'm back!" He crawled into his bed and said, "It was all just a dream!" He tried to say Bah Humbug, but just, couldn't!


	4. The Ghost of Present: Breezie

Robotnik had closed his eyes trying to sleep, but he was wide-awake. He lost all track of time and when he decided to glance at his clock, it was 1:01.

"Ack!" he cried, "A minute after one! The spirit could be here at anytime!"

He waited for awhile, waiting for someone to pull his bed curtains like the last spirit did, but nothing happened. No one was around.

"Where is he?" he wondered.

He then saw a light poking out from the behind the closet door. He got up and knocked on it.

"Come in!" called a cheerful voice.

He opened the door and saw that the closet wasn't much of a closet anymore. It looked like a large room with a burning crisp fire at a mantle, rich food everywhere, many bowls of punch everywhere, and lots of decorations hanging from the walls and the ceiling.

In the middle of all this stood a robo-hedgehog wearing long dark green robe. Robotnik then found out that this he was really a _she_!

"Hello, Scrooge!" said Breezie walking up to bewildered Robotnik, "I'm The Ghost of Christmas Present!"

Robotnik looked around. "What have you done with my closet? It looks so beautiful!"

"It's a spirit trick for a cool entrance," Breezie replied smugly while looking at her fingernails.

"Are you going to take me to my present?" Robotnik asked Breezie.

She nodded. "It'll all take place tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? How can we get there now?"

"Easy! Touch my robe!"

"Touch your robe…?"

"Don't worry. The censors allow it."

Robotnik gently put his hand forward and took hold of Breezie's robe. Then, all the glamorous stuff had disappeared and the closet got small again. A gust of wind circled them and when the wind died down, it was the next morning.

People rushed around in a hurry, and some stopped to say Merry Christmas to each other.

"Now remember, Scrooge," said Breezie, "These are just shadows of what is, so we are ghosts to them and they cannot see us." Robotnik nodded as the two walked down the street and approached a house.

"What are we doing here, Spirit?" Robotnik asked, "I don't know these people!"

"You don't know them," said Breezie as they looked in the window, "But they sure know you!"

Inside, a female redheaded chipmunk stood at a stove, stirring in a pot of pudding while talking to herself. "Where is Martha? She's very late! And Bob and Tiny Tim too! Where ever could they be?"

Just then, a pink hedgehog whizzed right by Robotnik and Breezie and raced inside.

"Mother!" she cried, "I'm home! Merry Christmas!"

"What took you so long?" Sally asked her daughter while kissing her over and over.

"We had a great deal of work to finish up last night, and we had to clear it away this morning." Amy replied.

"Well, I don't care how late you are, as long as you're here!" said Sally kissing her over and over again. "Sit by the fire and warm yourself! I'm still waiting for your father to return."

Just then, they heard a swish of sound barriers breaking.

"He's coming!" cried Sally.

Amy squealed joyfully and hid under the chair. Then, Sonic zoomed right in, with his handicapped son on his shoulder. Poor little Tiny Tails! He held a wooden crutch and had an iron brace on his leg!

Robotnik immediately recognized the man's face. "That's Bob Cratchit!" he cried out.

Sonic put down Tails and he stood on his crutch. "Hey, where's Martha? She should'a been here by now!"

Sally turned back around and started to stir back in her pot, "Not coming." she replied.

"Not coming?!?" cried Sonic, "On Christmas Day?!?" He got in a running position, ready to race back out, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Just then, Amy ran out from under the chair, and gave her father a great big hug.

"Heeey..." said Sonic hugging her back, "You tricked me!"

Sally turned around from her cooking. "Martha," she said, "Why don't you go take your brother to the stove so he can hear the pudding sing."

Amy obediently took one of Tails' arms and helped him walk to the stove and listened to the pudding sing, "Fa la la la la..."

Sally walked up to her husband, "How did Tiny Tim behave today?"

"As good as gold!" exclaimed Sonic, "He thinks a great deal, sitting alone so much, and thinks of the craziest things you ever heard!"

Sally put her arms together as she listened.

"He told me, coming home, that he hoped the people saw him in church, because he was a cripple, and it might help them to remember, on Christmas Day, that God made lame people walk, and blind men see!"

"Our little Tim is growing to be quite strong and healthy!" said Sally walking to the fireplace and warming up a drink. "Now that we're all here, why don't we get that goose and every other food!" she called out.

Then everyone, but Tails on account of his leg, got food all over the table. Gravy, mashed potatoes, and apples! What a feast! Or at least a small feast! Amy set the table. Then everything was ready.

Sonic placed Tails at the end of the table. Then he and Amy sat in their seats as Sally got out the goose and set it on the table. They all said grace, and then Sally cut the goose, with Amy and Tails cheering.

The drinks were passed around. Sonic held his up and cried, "A Merry Christmas. Incase we sneeze, God Bless us!"

"God Bless us!" replied Sally and Amy raising their drinks.

"God Bless us, everyone!" cried the weak, little voice of Tiny Tails.

Back outside, Robotnik and Breezie stood, watching out the window, Robotnik with a worried face. "Spirit," he said, "Tell me! Is Tiny Tim going to live?"

Breezie, who looked ill by watching this overdose of family spirit, looked up, "If things aren't changed by Future, the next ghost won't find him here. But in YOUR case, that's okay! If he were to die, he best to do it now and decrease the population of Mobius!"

Robotnik hung his head in shame, hearing his very own words come out from the spirit. He felt sorry, and much ashamed of himself.

"Scroogey," said Breezie, "If you're a man at heart, then stop all this wicked talk then!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Why should you decided what Mobians will live or die? It could be the sight of Heaven that you are much fit to live than millions such as this poor kid!"

Robotnik bent his head again. But, suddenly, looked up after he heard his name being called out.

"I'll give you Mr. Scrooge," said Sonic, toasting, "For the founder of the feast!"

"The founder of the feast indeed!" cried Sally waving her spoon in the air, "I wish I had him here! I'd give him a piece of MY mind to feast upon!"

"Emily!" cried Sonic, "There arechildrenin the presence! Besides, it's Christmas Day!"

"It should, at least, be Christmas!" she yelled, "on which one drinks to the health of such a hard, unfeeling man as Mr. Scrooge!"

Sonic tried to speak, but Sally kept going, "You know he is, Robert! No one knows better than you do, poor guy!"

"My dear," was Sonic's only answer, "Christmas Day! Children!"

Sally sat back down and put her spoon on the table, "I'll drink to his health for your sake, and for the day's," she said, "But not for his! Long life to him! He'll be very merry and happy, I'm sure…" Everyone drank the toast after her.

Robotnik looked from the window. "He, of all people, would thank me? After all I put him through…"

"That's what their Christmas is all about," spoke Breezie, "Sure they aren't a handsome family, their clothes are raggy, but they are pleased with each other and grateful for what they have!"

She took Robotnik's hand, "Come on, Ebenezer," she said, "There's more. Touch my robe again."

"I was afraid of that," he said as he watched the family, especially Tails.

He took her robe and then they felt like going through a time warp and then, when they stopped, they were in front of another house and the day was now night.

Breezie took Robotnik up to another house. "What place is this?" asked Robotnik.

Breezie pulled him up to the window. "You don't know the house of your own nephew?" she asked as she looked through the window, Robotnik joining her.

She was right! It was Knuckles' house! There he was, in the living room, with a few other people, among them a purple jackrabbit. She was very, very pretty, with a surprised looking face, a ripe mouth that seemed to be made for kissing, dancing eyes… not to mention purple fur and ears lowered down to her back.

Knuckles was laughing about something, "HAAHAHA!" he laughed, "He said that Christmas was a 'Humbug', and he believed it too!"

"Shame upon him, Fred!" cried Flower.

"Now now, my dear," said Knuckles, "He may not be so pleasant as he might be, but I couldn't be angry with him, even I tried. Here, he takes it into his head not to like us, and he won't come to have dinner with us! What happens? He loses out on a dinner!"

"Indeed," said Flower, "I think he loses a very good dinner!" And everyone else said the same, "Go on, Fred! He never finishes what he begins to say! He's such a silly 'ol fellow!" Everybody laughed heartily.

"I was only going to say," said Knuckles, "that because he doesn't like us, and won't spend Christmas with us, he's losing some pleasant hours, which could do him no harm! I'm sure he could be happier here with us than his own thoughts! I give him a chance every year, but he always turns it down! He could turn against Christmas 'till he dies! But he can't help thinking that, year after year, I'll come up to him and say, 'How are you Uncle Scrooge? Merry Christmas!' If it only makes him leave poor Cratchet fifty mobiums when he died, _that's_ something!" Everybody nodded in agreement.

Soon, music played. Flower played very well on the harp. As Robotnik listened, he softened more and more. "I could have listened to that music years ago, that is if I were a different, kind, man."

Of course, they all didn't have music all evening. They all played a game of charades. Knuckles was up, and everyone knew that he was doing some kind of savage animal, an animal that growled a lot, lived in Mobion, and walked about the streets, but it didn't live in a zoo. Everyone was guessing on who it was, even Robotnik! No one got it, and it made Knuckles laugh even harder.

Finally, a Siberian tiger, who was one of Knuckles' guests, cried out, "I got it, Fred! I got it!!"

"What is it?" cried Knuckles and Robotnik.

"It's your Uncle Scrooge!"

Once Robotnik heard this, his grin turned into a droop.

"That's right!" cried Knuckles, "Well, Uncle Scrooge certainly had given us a great time!" he said raising his drink, "We should drink for his health! Uncle Scrooge!"

"Uncle Scrooge!" cried everyone else.

Robotnik wished he was in there and would have thanked them all, but ghosts like Breezie wouldn't allow that. But it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Spirit," he said turning to Breezie, "Would it be all right to--GASP!"

Breezie was leaning on the side, her robotic quills turning white, gaining wrinkles.

"What's going on, Spirit?" asked Robotnik, "Are Spirit's lives so short?"

"My time on Mobius is VERY short," replied Breezie, "It ends tonight."

"Tonight!" cried Robotnik.

"Tonight at two!" said Breezie, "Listen, the time is drawing near, and the next spirit is suppose to come!"

Robotnik noticed something under Breezie's robe. "Excuse me for asking this, but, is that a claw hanging out of your robe?"

Breezie looked down, then pulled the bottom part open, revealing two lion cubs, a boy and a girl. They looked frightened and grabbed each one of Breezie's legs and hid their faces. Robotnik stepped back in horror. He tried to say they were to be cute kids, but the words just never came!

"Spirit," said Robotnik, "Are they your kids?"

"They are Man's," Breezie replied looking down on them. The two cubs looked up at Robotnik in the face.

"They cling to me for protection. This boy is Ignorance, and this girl is Want. Beware of them both and their kind, but most of all, beware of the boy. For when Ignorance lives, good things must die."

"Aren't there any place they can be cared for?" Robotnik asked.

"Are there no jails or workhouses?" Breezie repeated Robotnik's words in an echo as she faded away.


	5. The Ghost of Future

Robotnik looked around. He was back in his old room. But, with him, stood a dark figure in large black hooded robe.

Robotnik pointed at him, "Third Spirit?" he asked.

The spirit silently nodded.

"I want you to know, out of all the spirits that came, I fear you the most! PLEASE don't do anything to scare the wits out of me! You're here to show me the Christmas yet to come, right?"

The spirit slowly nodded his head again. Robotnik couldn't see his face, for it was covered in the black hood.

Robotnik really WAS afraid of this ghost the most. He could hardly stay up when he tried to follow it. The future opened up a portal like dimension and he and Robotnik entered. They were back in the heart of the city, just looked a little different.

The hooded spirit walked up to a shop made of iron and looked in the window. There, Rotor, the walrus banker, stood behind his counter, as Torina, the brunette washerwoman Mrs. Katela Dilber and Nack the Undertaker Weasel approached, all holding heavy bundles and laughing menacingly with each other.

"I will let Mrs. Dilber go first," said Rotor, "Then the washerwoman, and then the undertaker."

'Rats,' thought Nack, 'I never cared much for the whole 'Ladies First' thing...'

Katela dumped all her stuff on the counter. "I see you have more than enough to support yourself, Mrs. Dilber," said Rotor, "Everyone had a right to take care of himself. _He _always did."

"He did indeed," said Torina, "And who is worse for a few things like these, not a dead man!"

"No indeed!" laughed Katela, "If he wanted to keep all these things, even if he was dead, why wasn't he a better man?"

"Speakin' of things," said Nack, "I got a few things of myself that I swiped!" He laid down a bowl of where Robotnik used to eat his mush from, his clock, and lots and lots of old mobium coins.

"That's it?" Torina asked looking at the piles of items both Nack and Katela had swiped.

Rotor sighed, "I always give a lot to the ladies," he said, handing a sac of mobiums to Katela.

"Well I got more than a lot!" said Torina dumping her bag on the counter, "I got so many things, you won't believe it!" She pulled out a bed curtain. Everyone gasped.

"You took off the bed curtain, even with the 'ol guy laying there lifeless?" Rotor asked.

"Not like he would've cared," said Torina, "He's dead, and he _was_ a greedy 'ol fellow! And I even took the blanket for sport!" She pulled it out, "It's not like he's gonna need it to keep warm!"

"Indeed!" agreed Nack. Then everybody laughed.

Robotnik stared from out the window. "Those ignorant tolsies!" he yelled, "They just go right in and take other people's stuff, even if they pass away. Even though he was a greedy ol' fellow..." He stopped short. "Oh dear..." he sighed.

The Hooded Ghost took his hand and walked him towards another house. "Where are we now?" Robotnik asked, "Wait, you can't talk! Nevermind."

Robotnik recognized the house this time. It was Bob Cratchit's house. They peeked through the window. There, Sally was sitting in a rocking chair, sewing a quilt. Amy was sitting next to her, reading a book.

Sally looked up, "The colors hurt my eyes," she said. She rubbed her eyes. "That's better. I would never show weak eyes to your father, Martha."

Amy looked at her watch. "It's past his time," she said, "But I think he has been running a bit slower these past evenings."

Sally stood up, still looking at the ground. "I've known him to run. He was very--_very_ fast. Even with Tiny Tim upon his shoulder."

"So have I," said Amy.

"But he was very light to carry," Sally continued, "And it was no trouble...SOB no trouble at all..."

She heard the sound of a hedgehog running, but not as fast as Sonic would normally go. "There is your father now..." said Sally.

Sonic sped in, right in front of Sally and Amy. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, and all he said was how good the girls' sewing was.

"We will be done on Sunday," said Sally, "And Sunday! Did you go today, Robert?"

"Yes, dear way past cool wife," said Sonic, "I wish you could have gone. It would do you good to see how green the place is. But you'll see it often. I promised Tiny Tim that I would visit on Sunday..." he began to weep, "Oh my child!! My poor, poor little buddy!"

Sally and Amy walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

Robotnik looked form outside. "Tiny Tim have passed, hasn't he?" he asked the never-to-speak spirit, "If only I could've... help him... I could too..."

The spirit took his hand and walked near a graveyard. "Oh spirit!" Robotnik cried, "No more! PLEASE!!!" The spirit ignored him and dragged him in.

Robotnik looked back, and saw his shop. He turned around and tried to walk back, but the spirit held him. "Why do you want me to walk that way? My shop is this way!" Still, the spirit grabbed onto Robotnik's collar and glided across the graveyard. He stopped at a tombstone and pointed.

Robotnik gulped. "Before I go near that stone," he said, "answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that _will_ be or that _may_ be?" Still, the ghost pointed to the gravestone.

Robotnik slowly made his way up to the stone, leaned forward for a better view… and read upon his own name, **_Ebenezer Scrooge_.**

"Am _I_ the one who lays upon this bed?!?" he cried falling onto his knees and pointing. The finger pointed to the grave, then back at Robotnik.

"Spirit!" Robotnik cried, "Listen to me! I am not the man I was! I will never again be the man I was! Surely, I'm not all past hope!?" For the first time, the spirit seemed to have made some sort of noise. "Spirit…?" Robotnik whimpered, "T… tell me that I may yet change these shadows you've shown me! Can I lead a better life??"

The spirit made a louder noise… it sounded more like chuckling. Evil, menacing laughter.

Robotnik gulped. "Wh… who are you…?"

The hooded spirit lifted his arm, which was completely made of metal, and took off the hood to reveal his identity and the most horrific sight to Robotnik…. Metal Sonic.

Robotnik screamed. "PLEASE!!!" he cried, falling to the ground, "Don't hurt me! Please!! Give me another chance!"

Metal Sonic pointed his finger at Robotnik with an evil glare in his blood-red eyes. "There is no hope for you, Ebenezer… you are destined to live the way you are…"

"Please, PLEASE!!!" Robotnik pleaded, grabbing the robot hedgehog's robe and tugging it, "I will keep Christmas in my heart for all times! The spirits, past present and future, will stay by me! I promise that I will be nicer and less selfish! I promise to celebrate Christmas a holy way! Just PLEASE! Show me no more!"

"Don't make empty promises, Scrooge…" murmured Metal Sonic, "This is your life, your future, your destiny…"

There was a rumbling close by… and Robotnik's grave had started opening up. "This is your grave indeed, Ebenezer…" said Metal Sonic, picking Robotnik up by his collar.

"Noo! PLEASE!!! I beg of you!! TAKE ME BACK!"

"Taa taa…" Metal Sonic sneered, then laughed maniacally as he dropped Robotnik into the grave, and he fell down… and down, and down….

"NOOOO!!!!" Robotnik cried as he fell, "Take me back! Please don't do this to me!!! I'll no longer be cruel! I'll change, just TAKE ME BAAACCKK…!"


	6. The End

"Take me back! Take me back!" Robotnik cried, tugging at the spirit's robe. He then finally opened his eyes, and saw that he was no more tugging at the robe, but now at a bed curtain... that was still attached to his bed! He looked around, and saw he was back in his old bedroom.

"I'm back!" he cried gleefully, "I'm really back!" He jumped out of bed, "I'm not dead, I'm here!!" He was even jumping around! "The spirits did it ALL in one night!! And of course! They can do ANYTHING!"

He ran to his chair, "Here is where I cowered when Marley came!" He ran to the staircase, "And here are the steps he fell down!" He ran to the picture over the mantle, "Oh thank you, Jacob! Thank you! On my knees, thank you!" He stood up, "I will keep Christmas in my heart, always and forever! But wait… How much time exactly HAS passed? What time is it? What DAY is it??"

He raced to the window to find out, where he happened to spot Rocket the Sloth walking by on the sidewalk. He called out to him, "You boy!" Rocket looked up at him, a bit surprised. "Don't worry, boy! I call not to torture you! Tell me! What day is it today?"

"Today?" Rocket repeated, "Why, it's Christmas Day!"

"Christmas!" Robotnik cried, "Great! I haven't missed it! You boy, don't go too far! Do you know that prized turkey that is hanging in the butcher shop?"

"You mean that turkey that is as big as me?" Rocket asked.

Robotnik nodded, "Yes that one! Go buy it!"

"Huh wha?" Rocket asked surprised, "You're kidding!"

"No I am not," Robotnik answered, "If you come back here in five minutes, I will give you a mobium. Come back in less than five, than you shall receive 10 mobiums! If you...Oh for heaven's sake! I'll just give you a whole BAG of it!"

He threw a bag of money out the window, and it landed on Rocket's head. He stood back up, holding the bag. "Wow! Thanks mister! I'll be back with that turkey lickety split!" He dashed off.

Robotnik turned away form the window, and fumbled to get his clothes on, "Hehheh, that turkey is no bigger than Tiny Tim himself! I'll send it over to Crachit's house! No more puny geese for them anymore!"

As he ran outside, he realized his shirt was backwards. He quickly turned it around, as a coach with a giant cooked turkey wheeled up.

"Is this what you ordered, sir?" the driver asked.

Robotnik nodded, "Yes," he said, "Now I want you to deliver it to this address!" He gave him a piece of paper, "And don't tell them who it was from!" The driver took the paper, and drove off.

Robotnik then skipped down the road, wishing everyone he saw a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" he cried, "To you! And you! And… AH!"

He fell down after bumping into someone. He looked up to see one of the needy charity men, Big Griz 'Da Bear.

"Daaa… sowwy about 'dat, Mr. Scrooge!" he said, picking him back up.

Robotnik only laughed, "No problem my good man! It's Christmas! And... seeing that you're here, I think I will donate…" He whispered in his ear.

Big Griz's eyes widen, "Wooow!! 'Dat much?!"

"Yes! And not a mobium less!" said Robotnik.

Big Griz quickly wrote it down in a note pad, "Daaa, t'anks Mr. Scrooge!"

"You're welcome! And Merry Christmas!" Robotnik called as he skipped off.

ooo

Just as the Cratchet family was about to begin their Christmas feast on the rather tiny goose and low amount of pudding, the door was banged on.

Everyone looked up surprised. "Who on Mobius could that be?" Sally wondered.

"I'll go see," said Amy as she jumped up from her seat to answer the door. Just as she opened it, a giant turkey was dropped on her small body. "AH!"

Sonic and Sally raced over to help lift the turkey up, with Tails hobbling over on his crutch. "Wow!" he exclaimed, seeing the turkey, "That's as big as ME!"

"Definitely…" said Sonic, hoisting it in his arms.

"But… who would be so kind and generous enough to buy that prized turkey for such a family as we?" Sally pondered.

ooo

Later that night, Robotnik walked up to a house. He rose his hand, but nervously put it back down. Then, with enough courage, he slightly knocked on the door.

No answer.

Robotnik rolled his eyes and started to knock again, but the door opened and Robotnik ended up knocking on the head of his nephew.

"Ow!" Knuckles yelped, and looked up, "Woah! Uncle Scrooge? Shoulda known that was you by the way you hit me on the head…"

"Oh sorry about that, nephew," Robotnik responded, "It's just that I decided to come for dinner, that is if it's okay with you."

"Okay?!" Knuckles cried, "Of course! It's always been! Come in, Unc!"

Knuckles led him in, as Flower walked up. "Oh my gosh!" she cried, "Is that your Uncle Scrooge, Fred?"

Robotnik took her hand. "You may call me Uncle Ebenezer, my dear," he said, kissing her hand.

Flower giggled. "He's not that greedy and self-obsessed, Fred!"

And so, they had their Christmas Dinner, had lots of fun, and did everything that was shown the other night… all but charades.

The next morning, Robotnik stood in front of his business and looked at his watch angrily. It ticked and ticked and ticked. He looked up. His employee was about an hour late than he was supposed to be.

Suddenly, a whoosh sped by Robotnik. Then it came back. There was Sonic.

"CRACHET!!" Robotnik screamed, "You're an hour late! I thought I told you to be here all the earlier!"

"S-sorry sir!" Sonic stuttered, "but it WAS Christmas, and I..."

"I DON'T CARE if it was the APOCOLYPSE!" Robotnik yelled standing closer to Sonic, "I should have done this a LONG time ago!" He pointed his finger at his chest, as he just kept sweating, "I'm going to raise your salary…"

Sonic dropped to his knees, "Noo!! Please sir!! I— you're gonna what?"

Robotnik grabbed his quills and pulled him back up, "You heard me!" he laughed, "I'll quadruple your raise! You can easily pay off taxes! And all your dinners would be like a Christmas dinner every night! And how about that stoned cold office of yours? You're no where near Tahiti! I should probably give you at least ten pieces a day! That should be enough! What do ya say?"

Sonic stood there motionless and shocked, then fainted.

**WES WEASLY:** Scrooge better than his word! He did it all, and indefinitely more. And to Tiny Tim, who did NOT die, Scrooge was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, as good a man, as the city of Mobidon knew, or any place on Mobius for that matter. And it was said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge…

_::Here, Tails sits on Robotnik's shoulder, as Sonic, Sally, and Amy family are by him, and behind them, the rest of the cast::_

**WES:** May that be truly said of us, and all of us. And so, as Tiny Tim observed...

**TAILS:** God Bless Us Every One!

_The End_


	7. Epilogue

"CUT!" shouted Minkgirl, "That's a rap!"

Robotnik immediately threw Tails off his shoulder. "BLECH!" he shouted, wiping off his shoulder, "Freedom Fighter germs!"

Tails leapt to both of his feet, yanking the crutch of his leg, thus proving he wasn't really crippled. "Same to you, buddy..."

"Can it!" Robotnik hissed, "I HATE Christmas! I hate this story! And most of all, I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" He stormed off.

Sonic shook his head. "Once a slimey rotten egg, ALWAYS a slimey rotten egg..."

"Don't worry, sweetie," said Amy, shoving Sally aside and grabbing his arm, "One day, HE'LL be visited by three ghosts!"

"Which reminds me," said Grounder, as he, Scratch, Breezie, and Metal Sonic walked in. "Anyone know where the nearest car wash is so we can clean ourselves up from this ghost-getup?"

"And I need some good moisturizer to clear these wrinkles!" Breezie complained.

Wes came over to her side, opening a brief case filled with many moisturizing materials. "Here, sweetie! I might as well make myself SOMEWHAT useful, since I barely had a part in the story other than to say the final lines…"

"Thanks for being apart of this fanfic, everyone!" said Minkgirl, "It was really fun! And I love going back to do this every year!"

"Thank YOU for resurrecting an old fan character!" said Flower.

"No problem... now get back in the pit where you belong!"

Flower groaned as she crawled into a deep ditch filled with my old and lame ideas.

Everyone started heading home. "Welp... see ya all next year!" said Sonic, "Can't wait to see the changes Minkgirl's gonna make!"


End file.
